


Normal?

by stharridan



Series: The Little Things [2]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stharridan/pseuds/stharridan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tig confides in Chibs in regards to a rather personal matter and gets an unexpected response.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normal?

Chibs stares at him as he paces the room.

Tig stops and turns to face him. Then he glares.

"The fuck are you looking at?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Chibs forces a grin.

With a scoff, Tig crosses his arms, turns to the window.

"Nice night for a drink, eh?" Chibs says, breaking the awkward silence.

"You mean a good night to get some pussy?"

Chibs fixes him with a firm gaze.

"I don't give a fuck if ye're gay, Tig. Shut up 'bout it already."

"It ain't normal!"

Chibs stands abruptly and pulls him into a one-arm embrace.

"It's normal, dumbass," Chibs finally whispers into his curly hair.


End file.
